criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Green is A New Deadly Color
Green is A New Deadly Color is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 12th case of the game. It is the second one to take place in Toxic Square, a district of Selium. Plot Following Dionisio's phone call he told Hades and the player that his son, Rick Quantum has been killer at the local fields and that they need to solve the murder as soon is possible. They nodded and went to the fields, but on first they found nothing. As they searched deeper then discovered a body covered in green radioactive liquid, half eaten by it. Hades picked up the ID from his pocket and confirmed that the victim is indeed Rick. The team sent body to Gertrude as the team decided to search a scene again. After searching the toxic field again the team found that he had a boyfriend Ferdinand DeOctus, agricultural CEO. The team also soon discovered that the victim was a friend with a investigative journalist Jack Vega but also that he had an argument with his father shortly before his death, making the team to put Dionisio Quantum on their suspect list, but also a lead scientist Xenia Williams. After the autopsy, Gertrude found that the victim was knocked out before they spilled the liquid on the victim, but that she also discovered a Latin note in his second pocket who was a death threat. While recapping the case, Willow approached the team saying that she discovered the underworld. Hades raised his eyebrow and said that underworld doesn't exist but Willow then told him that she speaks about the underground valley, a set of nuclear shelters and underground houses build under the city and that the victim was often there. The team quickly went there and quickly found that a deputy mayor Seth Runes was also there. The team also quickly found that mayor's assistant Carlos Clinton also spent time here with the victim. Soon after the team found that Jack was in fight with the victim because the victim burned his documents about corruption but also that Ferdinand wanted to break up with the victim. As well the team discovered that the victim tried to get dirty with Xenia to the limit that he almost physical assaulted her. Mid-investigating, the team tried to forget what they just heard about the victim but then Dionisio came to the team demanding from them to close the investigation right know. The team looked at him, confused as he wanted from the team to start investigation at the first place, but he rejected to say more. Much to Dionisio's disapproval, he was still a suspect and without any authority so the team decided to progress the investigation, eventually finding the reason why Dionisio was wanting to shut down the investigation. They went back to him and showed him the picture of the cult involving his son. Dionisio sweated and said that is true, his son was involved with illegal cults and he couldn't stop that. They also spoke with Seth after finding that the victim broke into his house but also with Carlos after discovery that the victim flirted with him in front of his girlfriend. With the last missing evidence obtained the team went to arrest Ferdinand. He quickly confessed, don't wanting to play around he said that some person calling themselves Nergal approached him and asked for a simple favor and in return they could make him most powerful man in the universe. Greedy for powers, he said that he gladly accepted the offer without thinking and asked what he need to do, on what the mysterious person offered him the oil lamp filled with radioactive liquid plutonium and told him ho to kill, what he did on the end, not asking any further questions. When Hades asked him why Nergal's target was Rick he just shrugged, saying that he didn't care about the targets as long he would've get him the power he greedily wanted to posses. Hades put the handcuffs on him and transferred him to Dionisio who was pleased to see the killer of his son but that he will be nice and don't let his personal feels to cloud his judgement. A little later, Hades and the player decided to see why Nergal wanted Rick dead and more importantly to find a second part of the vow but at the moment a deputy mayor Runes enters the unit's headquarters, saying that the team need to let the case go otherwise they would be in great danger. The team them quested him more, on what deputy mayor said that he received a note while he visited a cave bar and that it was signed by Nergal who said that if the unit don't stop the investigation the city will suffer a major disaster. Not wanting to waste second more, the player and Hades went to the cave bar to inspect more eventually finding the trashcan with a strange paper. After dusting over the paper the team recovered a strange map. After Vincent's analyzes he confirmed that the strange map is a system of the underground valley, making the team to go there and search more where they found a capsule of Osmionyx that further analyzes confirmed to belong to Jack. Jack said that the capsule belong to them because he received it as a working material on The Serpentinum. The team then asked him how he knows about the as he said that as an investigative journalist his job is to know things and that is they want to know more about Osmionyx the should ask Xenia as she gave him the capsule. The team they drove to the labs to ask Xenia who revealed that Osmionyx is a fascinating substance but that she heard from someone that is very unstable and dangerous and being used by some evil organization. The team then asked her where she found it on what she said that while working on the radiation level from the local fields she found a stone that dripped the substance. That made the team to go and search a murder scene once again. After landing to the murder scene the team started a search. They soon came across a strange cabinet locked with a very strange lock. Hades and the layer firstly inspected the lock, finding the insignia same as Ferdinand's badge. The team then went to question him more about that on what he replied that the locks is The Serpentinum's hi-tech lock and that he possessed a key but that it was confiscated by Dionisio for some unknown reasons. Concerned about this the team went to ask him to give them a key. Dionisio rejected on first, saying that it might be a big trap and that he can't risk more deaths. He turned around and said that what they did they did and that since now the unit is dissolved. In the shock of events, Hades just chuckled and started to search Dionisio's drawer. Dioniso tried to stop him but with no results. After getting the key he left the office, followed by the player. They returned to the fields where they unlocked the lock, finding a heavily green broken stone that they very carefully and in full armor restored only to find that has a text. They went to Vincent's room who then confirmed that is the second parts of the vow. He then said that will start translation and that the team can go and eat something as they deserved. Tomorrow morning, the team spoke about discoveries when Dionisio came to Hades and the player, wanting them in his office. After they entered he started to shout at Hades or heavily disobeys which on the end results that Dionisio fired Hades from the unit, telling him to never return if he will behave like that. He then look at the player and shouted to get out. Back in the main room, Vincent said that he finished full translation but when he was about to say true intentions of Nergal's vow, deputy mayor slammed inside in panic, saying that his assistant has been murdered. Summary 'Victim' * Rick Quantum (Found on the field with his body half eaten by a plutonium) 'Murder Weapon' * Radiation 'Killer' * Ferdinand DeOctus Suspects FDeOctusWoH.png|Ferdinand DeOctus JVegaWoH.png|Jack Vega DQuantumC12WoH.png|Dionisio Quantum XWilliamsWoH.png|Xenia Williams SRunesC12WoH.png|Seth Runes CClintonWoH.png|Carlos Clinton Quasi-Suspect(s) VRothrockQWoH.png|Vincent von Rothrock Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks yak's milk. * The Killer knows Latin. * The Killer has contacts with cats. * The Killer wears a tie. * The Killer is Caucasian. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Toxic Field (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Rick Quantum) *Investigate Toxic Field again (Clues: Wallet, Broken Wood, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Wallet (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Ferdinand DeOctus) *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Bar Insignia; New Crime scene: Cave Bar) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: White Stains) *Inform Ferdinand about his boyfriend's death *Investigate Cave Bar (Result: Bill, Cellphone, Metal Briefcase) *Examine Bill (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Jack Vega) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Dionisio Quantum) *Examine Metal Briefcase (Result: Lab Kit; New Suspect: Xenia Williams) *Speak to Jack Vega about the victim *Question Dionisio about the messages. *Speak to Xenia Williams *Analyze White Stains (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks yak's milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Latin) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Valley (Clues: Badge, Folder, Torn Clothes) *Examine Badge (Result: Mayor's Badge; New Suspect: Seth Runes) *Examine Folder (Result: Folder Owner; New Suspect: Carlos Clinton) *Examine Torn Clothes (Result: Jacket) *Examine Jacket (Result: Fur) *Speak to Seth Runes *Speak to Carlos Clinton about the victim (Profile Updated: Carlos drinks yak's milk) *Analyze Fur (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has contact with cats; New Crime Scene: Bar's Counter) *Investigate Bar's Counter (Clues: Shoulder Bag, Broken Glass, File) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Threat) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Wine BottleNote) *Examine Files (Result: Court Complainant) *Question Jack about the threat (Profile Updated: Jack knows Latin and has contact with cats) *Ask Ferdinand about the note (Profile Updated: Ferdinand drinks yak's milk, knows Latin and has contact with cats) *Analyze Court Complainant (09:00:00) *Question Xenia about the document (Profile Updated: Xenia drinks yak's milk, knows Latin and has contact with cats) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Underground Mine (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken CCTV, Scrapbook) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Disturbing Photo) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Scrapbook (Result: Scrapbook) *Speak to Dionisio about the picture (Profile Updated: Dionisio drinks yak's milk, knows Latin and has contact with cats) *Ask Mayor about the scrapbook (Profile Updated: Seth drinks yak's milk and knows Latin) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00) *Ask Carlos about the fight (Profile Updated: Carlos knows Latina and has contacts with cats) *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Broken Object, Bloody Stick) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Kettle) *Examine Bloody Stick (Result: Bloody Skin) *Analyze Kettle (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a tie) *Analyze Bloody Skin (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is Caucasian) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lies of a Serpent 2! Lies of a Serpent 2 *See why is deputy mayor in panic *Investigate Cave Bar (Clues: Trashcan) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Unknown Paper Piece) *Examine Unknown Paper Piece (Result: Weird Map) *Analyze Weird Map (03:00:00) *Investigate Underground Valley (Clues: Capsule) *Examine Capsule (Result: Osmionyx CapsuleName) *Examine Faded Name (Result: JACK) *Ask Jack about the capsule (Reward: Flash Camera) *Ask Xenia about where she found Osmionyx *Investigate Toxic Field (Clues: Strange CabinetLock *Ask Ferdinand for the key (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Get a key from Dionisio (New Clue: Broken Toxic Stone) *Examine Broken Toxic Stone (Result: Stone With Text) *Give stone to Vincent (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Toxic Square